Cherry Blossoms
by x0xabbydalex0x
Summary: Sasuke has left, Sakura is saded. Sasuke has been gone for 3 years and along with his leave, the cherry blossoms have gone. He returns and yet the blossoms have not sprung in the 3 years absence. Will they bloom again, and will Sasuke tell his feelings fo
1. Chapter 1 Cherry Blossoms

RikaSohma: Hey everone! Sorry about not writing a fanfic in so long! Well, this fanfic is about my new favorite fanfic obsession! Sasuke and Sakura from Naruto!

Yuki: I swear, she has become crazier in the past few months.

Kitty: Rika-kun is not crazy!

Yuki: And who is this?

RikaSohma: This is Kitty-kun! She's my best friend!

Yuki: Great. Another person to look after.

RikaSohma: Ha ha, very funny you damn rat!

Kitty: Just do the disclaimer!

Yuki: RikaSohma does not own Naruto... and never will.

RikaSohma: cry Don't remind me!

Kitty: Enjoy!

Chapter 1

3 Years Ago

Uchiha Sasuke made his way towards the gates of Konoha. This would be the last time he would walk past those gates for a long time. The next time he would pass through these gates, he would be a traitor to the village. As he was getting closer, he heard a voice call out to him. The last person he wanted to see right now. _'I was so close,' _he thought.

He turned to see Haruno Sakura a foot away from him. "You should leave Sakura," he said.

Instead of leaving she started to talk to him. "Sasuke-kun, are you leaving?" she asked. "You can't leave! You can't do this! Why are you leaving!"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun! Why don't you answer me! You always act like you hate me? Do you? Do you hate me so much you can't answer one simple question?"

Again, Sasuke answered with complete silence. She started to talk again. "Revenge won't get you anything!"

He finally answered. "I know that," he told her. "But I'm different from you and Naruto. I can't just sit back and watch my brother get away with everything he has done."

"But..." she started to say. "If you left...I would be just as lonely as you!"

"...From here on out, we all begin new paths."

"I-I love you with all my heart! If you stay, I'll make you happy Sasuke-kun! I'll make sure that everyday you're here is perfect! Or let me come with you! Just don't leave me!"

"You're really annoying," he told her.

"Sasuke-kun, if you leave, i'll scream!"

Before she knew it, Sasuke was behind her. She heard him say "Thank you" and before she knew it Sasuke hit her in the back of the neck and she passed out. Sasuke carefully put her on the nearby bench. _'Damn you Uchiha! You're leaving and the best thing you could think to say was Thank You!' _

A Cherry Blossom fell on Sakura's forehead and he brushed it off. Ge started to make his way towards the entrance. Towards the Sound Four. Towards his new life. Away from the most important person to him. As he walked out of the gates, more and more Cherry Blossoms started to fall. Falling faster than the last one. Everyone thought it was the wind. No one expected the Cherry Blossoms to fall because of one girls love for a certain boy.

Present

Sakura's POV

3 years had gone by. The Cherry Blossoms that once grew in the Village of Konoha seemded to disappear. A few would grew every year but they would soon fall the day after they bloomed. The beautiful days of Konoha were less colorful, less beautiful. A lot has changed since then. A lot.

Naruto had grown a lot. He was less stupid, most people would say that. He had gotten to be rally strong. It seems that he may well be on his goal of being the next Hokage. For the past year, he's been going out with Hinata. They seem to be very happy.

Kakashi still reads those perverted books. He's not around that much as he use to be. He's always carrying out missions. But we all still try to find the time to all be together like we used to. He still trains us like hell when he has the chance.

Me? I've been okay. People say I've grown a lot. I'm studying to be a medic nin under Tsunade-sama. She says I've got a lot of talent. Once I let go of my feelings. Which is hard. It's been 3 years and I still have the same feelings for Sasuke as I did then.

As for Sasuke? He's back. He's been for two weeks. Naruto fulfilled his promise and brought him back. It's nice to know that he's back. Tsunade-sama seems to know I still like him. She keeps me away from him when he's around. I think she's scared I might get hurt again.

Right now I was making my way towards Ichiraku. She had promised to meet Naruto there. She didn't know why she was going now. He wouldn't be ther until later. Yet her feet kept dragging her there. She turned the corner and was suprised to see what was in front of her. Sasuke was at the ramen stand. He turned around and noticed her.

I smiled a little and walked towards him. _'Okay, I can do this! It's Sasuke-kun! I've talked to him about a million times! Of course, he's also been gone 3 years, been a traitor to this village, and I haven't had a chance to really speak to him.'_

I sat down next to him and there was an akward silence. Sakura finally tried to start a conversation. "So...," she said. "You've been missed here. By everyone. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Ino-pig--"

"You?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered. "It was hard getting use to you not being here. And Naruto was always gone trying to find you. It was lonely."

"What has happened here? Everything seems different. What happened to all the Cherry Blossoms?"

"Don't know. They're never growing and when they do they fall off soon. It was once so beautiful but now it isn't. They started to fall about 3 years ago. Soon after you left."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun? What did you mean by 'Thank You'? Those were the last words you said to me."

Sasuke didn't answer. He looked surprised that I asked that. He finally said something. "It was nothing."

I stared at him for a moment. _'How can he just say it was nothing? It must have some meaning on why he said that?' _"Sasuke-kun...I still feel the way I felt 3 years ago about you. Nothing has changed my feelings."

It looked like he was about to reply when I heard Naruto call my name. We both looked up to see Naruto and Hinata walking towards us. As they were walking up Sasuke told my goodbye and left. "What was that about?" Naruto asked me.

"I don't know," I answered. "Come on. I'm hungry! Let's order!"

-----------------------------------------------

RikaSohma: So did you like it? I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Cherry Blossoms

RikaSohma: Konnichiwa, everyone!

Yuki: Why are you in such a good mood?

RikaSohma: Had a good past few days! First I got my haircut. It's about the length of Sakura's. I was going for Saskura like, without the pink of course, or Kisa Sohma like. My fav. teacher says it looks good! (I like getting compliments from teachers) I also got school pics! They look so much better than last years so I'm happy about that. The second season of WILDFIRE starts Jan. 2, and--

Yuki: Okay, okay! I get it! I don't get how your friends can survive your peppyness.

RikaSohma: I'm not that peppy, you damn rat!

Yuki: Sure you aren't, kuso kitsune...

Both: (fighting)

Kitty: Can you two stop fighting!

Yuki: Why don't you just go cry over your precious InuYasha with Kagome.

RikaSohma: (backing away)

Kitty: Must...hold...back...anger

RikaSohma: (still backing away)

Yuki: (running) AHHH!

Kitty: GET BACK HERE! (chases after him with sword 5X bigger than self)

RikaSohma: Well, since Yuki won't be back here for a little bit, I'll do the disclaimer! I do not own Naruto, damn. And never will. Double damn. Well, enjoy the 2nd chapter!

Chapter 2

After Sasuke had left, he started walking towards the gates of the village. He sat down on the bench he laid Saukra on 3 years ago. '_What did I mean by "Thank You"_.' he thought.

He turned his head towards the cherry blossoms. "Sakura..." he said aloud. "Is she really just an annoying fangirl to me? Or more?"

"I know you've been gone 3 years and all but you know, I find it easier to talk when there's someone there, Sasuke-bastard," a voice said.

He turned around and saw Naruto. "And how would you find someone to talk to, dope," he responded.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you doind here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura was really quiet, so she and Hinata went some place to talk. I decided to come look for you then, since Sakura's probably quiet because of something you said. Or didn't say?"

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked.

"Can you honestly tell me that you have no feelings for Sakura? At all? Well, I don't believe that!" Naruto exclaimed. "I know that deep down inside, you feel the same way about Sakura like she feels for you."

"And how the hell would you know how I feel about her?" he yelled. "How would you know that? How... would you know."

"I know it because, it's the truth," he replied. "And you know you can't deny the truth."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled. "Come on! Our food orders are ready!"

"Coming! See you later Sasuke-bastard," he said as he ran towards Hinata's voice.

As Naruto ran away, Sasuke secretly smiled. Something he hasn't truely hasn't done in years. _'The dope may be right,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I do like Sakura.' _

He left the bench and started walking towards his home.

-----------------------------

Later

After eating her ramen, Sakura left, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. She had eaten her ramen quick to get away. Mostly because she wanted to find Sasuke. And because she felt out of place with them. She always does.

She went to Sasuke's house and no one was there. She went to the bench by the gates of Konoha and he wasn't there either. She decided to give up on finding him today. So she walked towards the bridge where they would always meet for training. She needed to think and that was where she always went to think.

As she came towards the bridge, she saw him. _'I wonder why he's here?'_ she asked herself.

She couldn't help but just stare. The wind blowing through his raven hair, causing the hair to caress his handsome face. His onyx eyes staring into the water. The blank expression. _'I wonder what he's thinking of?'_ she asked herself another question.

_'About you!' _exclaimed Inner Sakura.

_'About me! Why would he be thinking about me? I'm still the weak, annoying, fangirl to him probably,' _she argued with herself.

_'You know it's true,'_ Inner Sakur agrued back. _'Go talk to him!'_

_'Will it shut you up?' _she asked her inner self.

She started walking towards Sasuke. As she got closer, he turned around. He flashed her a short smile. Something she thought she would never see from him. An actual smile. Not a smirk, a smile. She smiled back. She made it to his side and he started to speak.

"You know, you're one stubborn girl," Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"Three years. Three years I have been gone and still you haven't given up on me. Why?" he asked.

"...Because I knew you'd come back," she finally answered.

"And how would you know that?"

"You're my friend. That's why. You're the most important person to me, Sasuke-kun. I could never just give up on you.

"It's just going to bring you pain. All of it. Waiting for me. Any second I could go back to Orichimaru."

"But you wouldn't," she said. Her eyes started filling up with tears and falling into the water below. "You wouldn't leave again Sasuke-kun. You wouldn't want to leave Naruto or me again. We're your friends. You wouldn't want to know that you might lose the friendship you have with Naruto. Or however you see me."

She kept letting the tears fall expecting Sasuke to say something. Say that she's annoying, just like he use to. But it never came. Instead she felt his hand wiping the tears away from her face. She looked up to see him smirk.

"See?" he said. "I just bring pain to you and everyone."

Before she knew it, she had thrown her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. And again the tears started filling up and she cried on his shoulders. Again he did something unexpected. He didn't push her off, call her annoying, but let her just let her cry on him.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I will always love you."

He opened his mouth to answer but before he could an explosion was heard. Sakura quickly jerked off of Sasuke. "That sounds like it was coming from around Ichiraku," Sasuke said.

"Naruto and Hinata are still there!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Come on," he said.

He grabbed her hand and they started running towards the sound of the explosion.

---------------------------------------------------------------

RikaSohma: There you go! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!

Kitty: That was so touching and sweet Rika-kun!

Yuki: Why does she say 'kun' for you?

RikaSohma: 'Cause I hate being called 'chan'. It sounds to girly for me. But that would fit perfect for you then!

Yuki: Haha, very funny.

RikaSohma: I want to give a big thanks to all my reviewers! ANd an even bigger thanks to Kitty! Who has been putting my story up 'since my computer is so damn slow and freezes everytime I try to put chapters up!

Kitty: No prob!

RikaSohma: I'll try really hard to get a new chapter up. Well r+r please!

Kitty: See ya! Now to chase Yuki again for that earlier comment! (chases Yuki with same sword from before)

Yuki: AHHHHHH!

RikaSohma: BYE! (starts to chase Yuki too)


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty: Konnichiwa!

Yuki: Where's the kuso kitsune?

Kitty: I don't know? Oh, wait. She's sulking. In the corner.

Yuki: Why?

Kitty: Her dad got rid of cable. She missed Naruto. And FMA.

RikaSohma: Yes, it's horrible. Sorry, I haven't updated. It's been hectic. Do the disclaimer rat boy!

Yuki: RikaSohma does not own Naruto. And will forever more miss many episodes.

RikaSohma: cry But I just got Dish Network so I have to wait to see all the episodes now.

Chapter 3

Sasuke and Sakura ran towards Ichiraku. Smoke was everwhere and it was hard to make out their surroundings. Another explosion was heard. As they came to Ichiraku, they were amazed at what they saw. About 10 yards away, there stood Naruto fighting none other than Itachi.

Sakura felt Sasuke tense up. She squeezed his hand in attempt to comfort him. His gaze lowered towards her and he gave her a worried look. She didn't know if he was trying to say that he would have to leave her to go fight his brother...or that he was truly worried. Worried for her.

Yes, they were friends and friends worry about each other. But still. For Sasuke, every second is important. And to waste these few seconds on her, when he could be fighting his brother...it's something un-Sasuke like.

Noticing that Sasuke was still giving her that worried look, she flashed him a small smile. "Are you just gonna stand there or go after Itachi?" sge asked.

"..."

"Well?"

"I can't," he finally replied.

"Nani?"

"If I leave you, you'll get hurt," he said.

Sakura was startled by that answer. "...I'll be okay, Sasuke-kun," she tried to reasure him.

"Itachi wants Naruto for the Kyuubi inside of him. He could use you to get Naruto to go with him," he said. "And I don't want that to happen."

Sakura was speechless. She knew she had to be blushing about now. She opened her mouth to speak but before she had the chance, Naruto was thrown into them.

Sakura felt Sasuke's grip on her hand loosen and she blown back and hit a cherry blossom tree. As she hit the tree, unconciousness took over her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran over to where Sakura layed had hit the tree. _'She seems to be okay,'_ he thought.

"Foolish little brother," he heard Itachi say. "How do ever expect to beat me if you let that girl get in the way?"

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi. "Did you think that I just came for the Kyuubi?" he asked.

"You didn't?"

"I was tired of having to wait for you to get stronger and come after me, so I decided to take matters into my own hands," he replied. "I planed on torturing the Kyuubi boy first but I'm starting to think the girl. Might be more fun."

Itachi started walking towards them and with each step, his anger for him started to grow out of control. "You touch her..." he started to say.

"But don't you want to see...?"

"See what"

"See if she screams just like mom did."

And with that he snapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sakura. Wake up."_

_Sakura looked up to see a smiling Sasuke beside her. "Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Happy to see you're alright. You've been asleep for a long time."_

_"What happened to Naruto-kun and Itachi?"_

_"Itachi? Oh, you must have been dreaming."_

_"Dreaming?"_

_"Well, Itachi has been dead for a few years now Sakura. Are you okay? You're acting weird."_

_Sasuke leaned in towards her. He pressed his lips against hers. Sakura jerked back. "You're not Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. _

_"Sasuke" disappeared and in his place stood Itachi. "Guess you're smarter than you look," he said._

_"Where's Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed._

_She followed his gaze to see Sasuke laying on the ground. Covered in blood._

_"Sasuke-kun!" _

_She ran to his side. "No. He's dead," she said._

_"Isn't that a good thing Sakura-chan. Now you won't get hurt by him anymore," Itachi's voice came from behind._

_Sakura turned to face him. Tears falling down her face. "Oh, did I make Sakura-chan cry? Good."_

_Sakura stood up and ran towards Itachi. She lifted her hand to try to punch him with all she had but she went right threw him. 'Huh?'_

_"It was all an illusion."_

"Sakura-chan!" she heard Hinata say. "You have to wake up!"

_"Hinata?"_

Sakura slowing opened her eyes to see Hinata sitting next to her. "Hinata?"

"Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed as she threw her arms around her friend. "I was worried about you!"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata's face fell. "Is he alright?" she asked.

Sakura looked towards Ichiraku and gasped. Lying a few feet away from Naruto, was Sasuke. Blood running down his arms and legs. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

Sakura tried to stand up but it hurt her so much and she fell back down. She felt the tears filling up in her eyes as she looked at Sasuke. "He tried the best he could," Hinata said. "To fight Itachi. He wouldn't give up. He looked so close at finally beating him. Sasuke looked like he was about to beat him but then..."

"What!"

"Itachi went towards you. He was about to hit you, and Sasuke protected you from his attack. After that, Sasuke lost so much energy and, well, I think you can guess the rest," she said. "Tsunade-sama and some medic nins are coming at this moment."

"Hinata," she choked out between sobs. "Can you hep me over to Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata shook her head as she helped her up and over to Sasuke. Once they were at his side, Sakura dropped next to him and started to cry even more. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she cried. "It's my fault your like this!"

"Sakura..."

"Don't say it, Hinata. It is my fault! You said he was protecting me! If I hadn't been here, Sasuke-kun would be alright!"

Hinata did something no one expected from her. She yelled. "Don't say that! If you weren't here, Sasuke would still be, or worse, the nhe was before. He wouldn't have no friends. He would only want power. But most of all...he wouldn't know what it felt like to be in love."

"..."

"Sakura trust me when I say this. Sasuke loves you. And deep down you know that."

As Sakura opened you mouth to say something, the medic nins came runing up to them. "We have to get them away from here right away!" one yelled.

Tsunade ran towards Sakura. "Sakura what happened?"

"Itachi."

Tsunade turned towards the medic nins and started shouting out orders. "Take Sakura and have her get looked at!"

The medic nins tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't. "No!" she yelled. "I'm going wherever Sasuke-kun is going!"

The medic nins did the only thing they could think of. They knocked her out and caried her away.

--------------------------------------

RikaSohma: Sorry, it was pretty bad. I couldn't think how I wanted this chapter to go. Well, r+r!

Kitty: And no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

RikaUchiha: Okay, everyone! Finally, I finished the 4th chapter!

Yuki: And it only took you how long?

RikaUchiha: Shut up and do the disclaimer!

Yuki: RikaUchiha does not own Naruto.

RikaUchiha: Please review when done!

Chapter 4

Sakura slowly openned her eyes to find that she was in the hospital. She jerked up from the bed, only to have it result as a pain in her side. She glanced around the dull room and the memories of what happened came flooding back to her. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

Sakura pulled the covers back and slowly got out of the bed. Despite the pain in her legs, she dragged herself to the door. As she reached for the handle, the door flung upon. "Forehead girl! You're awake!" Ino exclaimed and she hugged her friend tightly.

"Yeah...but you're hurting me," Sakura answered.

Ino quickly let go. "Are you okay, Sakura?" Ino asked. "You've been out for about three days."

"Three days? But I didn't get hurt that bad or anything."

"You were just probably tired from all that happened with Sasuke and Itachi."

"Sasuke-kun...Where is he!" I asked. "Is he okay!"

"Calm down, Forehead girl. He's fine. Tsunade-sama saved him just in time. He's been asleep this whole time too. But unlike you, he doesn't show any signs of waking up sometime soon," Ino replied.

"What room is he in?"

"109, I think"

"Thanks!"

Before Ino could answer, Sakura was already out the door and searching for Room 109. She finally came to it, and reluctantly pushed the door open. Sasuke was hooked up to many machines and was brathing heavily when she got over to the bed. _'Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura thought. _'He looks so helpless. I wish I could have beena bigger help. I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! Maybe I'm still that weak little girl you left behind three year ago.'_

Sakura grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it close to the bed. "I promise Sasuke-kun. I won't leave you until you wake up."

With that she squeezed his hand, let her head fall right next to Sasuke's, and drifted right back into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata quietly made her way into the room to wake up Sakura hours later. "Sakura-chan," she said. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Wake up. You have to eat something."

Sakura slowly lifted her head. "Hinata?"

"Hey. Ino told me that I could find you here. Let's go get something to eat."

"But, Sasuke-kun--

"It won't be that long. And Sasuke won't be awake yet. So please!"

"Okay," Sakura finally gave in.

They both mde there way towards the hospitals cafeteria. "Ino, Naruto, and Kakashi are waiting for us in there," Hinata told Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei? And Naruto-kun? I thought he was--

"He recovered quite quickly...I guess it's because of the Kyuubi inside of him."

"Yeah."

"HINATA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! Over here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up, Naruto! Everyone's staring at us!" Ino said.

"Then let them stare!"

They quickly made there way towards Naruto and Ino. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"Sakura asked.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama needed him for something, so he told us to tell you that he's happy you're feeling better," Naruto answered.

The next hour or so was spent in the cafeteria enjoying each other's company. Sakura was the first to leave, saying she wanted to get back to Sasuke. After she left, Hinata was the first to speak up. "She's really worried about him," she said.

"Isn't she always?" Naruto asked.

"I guess but still."

"Hinata-chan, don't worry. Sakura-chan always worries about Sasuke-teme. We can't change that."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Forehead girl will be fine. Watch Sasuke-kun will wake up and she'll never stop smiling."

"Trust us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura made her way back beside Sasuke's bed. "I'm back Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. "I won't leave you for that long again."

For the next few days, Sakura stayed with Sasuke, never leaving him for more than about fifteen minutes. She slept on the chair by Sasuke's bed and got food in the cafeteria to bring back or not eat at all. Ino and Naruto camein fromtime to time to see how she was. So did Hinata, more than anyone. Even Kakashi came by once or twice.

Sasuke still showed no signs of awakening soon. Soon enough, it was two weeks after what happened with Itachi. Sakura finally decided that she would go home. She would come back for about for a couple of hours the next day. She made her way towards the door but a voice soon stopped her.

"Sakura..."

_'Sasuke-kun?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RikaUchiha: Sorry for the long awaited update. And sorry for not a better chapter. But please review...and no flames, please!


End file.
